


Wine Drunk

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [26]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Roger and Brian accidentally go on their first date.





	Wine Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Another transfer. Someday I'll write something new and longer than 2k.  
> (I say as I have two incomplete chapter fics and a series in progress)

Roger doesn’t enjoy the idea that Brian is a naturally unhappy person. Brian may be inclined to sadness and introspection, but Roger knows about the sharp wit and adventurous spirit the man keeps locked away. Although, it’s hard to think of anything when he’s wine-drunk and Brian is in a similar state and looking at Roger like he hung the damn moon.

He might be a little in love.

The summer humidity has Brian’s straightened hair curling inwards at the ends. Roger wants to see the untamable mound of curls that Mrs. May teased about. All Brian needs is one last push to ditch the flat iron for good.

Brian digs his chin into the soft of Roger’s belly. It doesn’t hurt, Roger doubts Brian could hurt anything until pushed to extremes. It does, however, capture Roger’s attention. He finds one ringlet, apparently missed in the morning and coils it around his finger. Roger holds it taught, not enough to hurt but enough to communicate his focus.

The wine Roger nicked earlier has made Brian’s cheeks flush. It was a good call, even though it took his last few pounds before he’s paid this week. There’s nothing more alluring than a mildly tipsy Brian.

“Is this a date?”

The question is a surprise. Roger tilts his head and considers the evening. Dinner, wine, and pleasant conversation. What’s missing is them being intimate. If he removes the notion that the intimacy has to be sexual and considers their current activity, well, they’ve checked all the boxes, haven’t they?

“Wasn’t meant to be,” Roger says softly.

Brian hums. Roger curls the strand around his finger again. He watches Brian measure his words. The forgotten radio begins to play Can’t Take My Eyes Off of You. Roger mouths the words and wonders what muse is watching them at this moment. Brian’s lips part, but his head is tilted in the way Roger knows he’s listening for pitch. He wonders if Brian is imagining him singing the song.

Roger’s attention is devoted completely to Brian now.

“Do you want it to be?”

“So long as I can get a good night kiss.”

He smiles at the huff of amusement from Brian. Roger lets the curl spring back, looser now.

“Are you going to leave?”

It’s nearing two in the morning. He probably should go. They both have class in the morning. If he stays, he doesn’t have a doubt as to what will happen. His argument only makes the urge to stay stronger. Roger has always been bad at saying no to his whims.

“Do you want me to go? Because I want to stay.”

“Stay,” Brian declares.

So Roger does.

Brian crawls up the length of his body and places a kiss on Roger’s cheek, “there, it’s a date now.”

Roger smiles bright and soft. He might be a lot in love. Someday he’ll tell Brian when they’re out of a thin-walled flat and with a meal that costs more than fifteen pounds and with a wine he can barely pronounce.

Right now he wants to get kiss-drunk and map constellations of freckles and moles with his tongue. He presses two fingers along Brian’s jaw to bring their lips together. Roger is stopped in his tracks by a well-timed passing car. Brian’s eyes are golden, and Roger is stopped by the simple beauty.

He thinks about confessing during a late-night thunderstorm. They would have gotten caught in it because Brian wanted to see something spacey. Then on the run back to safety, Roger would be halted by amusement-soaked hazel and the words would just tumble out.

His fingers slip upwards to dance along Brian’s cheekbones and into the slowly curling hair. Brian’s smile turns from eager to awed. Roger would die a happy man if he were to keep Brian at his side for a lifetime. Thin fingers wrap around his wrist, and Roger lets it be tugged to soft lips.

Yeah. Roger is a lot in love, and he thinks Brian is also.

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts and comments below. Or come talk to me on tumblr.


End file.
